1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tapping head for tapping beverages pressurized with gas. Such a tapping head can be mounted on a container, for example a barrel.
2. The Prior Art
All of the tapping heads known until the present time have the problem that the space of the head has to be vented when the beverage container is empty. When the tapping head is set to the down (or closing) position, the head space is not automatically vented, and considerable force is needed to vent the head space of the tapping head. If the pressure of the gas is high, the tapping head cannot be removed from the beverage container connection and no full beverage container can be connected to the tapping head.
In WO 95/11191, venting of the tapping head space is accomplished via a venting bore that is switched by means of a slide, with the tapping head being set in the down (or closing) position.
In another design, the top space of the tapping head is vented by lifting the seal of the tapping head from the slide. Several seals are required with this design as well. It is not possible to exclude that the beverage to be conveyed may be drawn out.
The present invention addresses the problem of providing a tapping head that omits the head (or top) space, and, therefore, no venting of the head or top space is required.